degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Fitzgerald
Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald is currently a Junior at Degrassi. He is seen with Johnny, Bruce the Moose, Riley Stavros, and Blue Chessex among other students. It appears that he has a broader group of friends than his counterpart Bruce. He is the school bully and Bianca is his "partner in crime." Season 9 In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot To Thrill']], Fitz and Bruce are seen making crude comments toward Fiona Coyne, at one point calling her smoking hot. Fitz is also the one who mocks Johnny when Alli Bhandari is sitting on his lap; he is later seen stealing a sign with Bruce. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It (1)']], during the lifeguarding class, Fitz is the one who notices Riley’s state of arousal and mocks him for it, and later mocks him again in front of Fiona. This leads to Riley being defensive and angry for much of the episode. In [[Beat It (2)|'Beat It (2)']], Fitz is one of those in the the crowd that sees Riley punch the gay lifeguard. Season 10 Fitz will have a larger role this season as he takes over the position of school bully from Bruce. His partner in crime is Bianca. It is hinted that he may have unrequited affections for Clare Edwards, as it is seen on the Teenick website that he likes "smart girls." This is a possible motive for his fight with Eli, seen in the Boiling Point promo. In What a Girl Wants (2), he is with Bianca and says, "Loser!" when Dave is giving his student representative speech. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], he is seen in the back of Bianca's car. He, as well as Bianca and KC, is suffering from a hangover. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1')]], he is seen standing in a parking lot that Eli wants to park his car in. Eli tells him to move and FItz decides to tear the skull off of Eli's car, Morty, which leads to a rivalry between him and Eli. Later, Eli asks him to apologize for ruining his car and Fitz says, "I'm sorry for hurting your nards." Eli then responds "My nards, what?" Fitz then kicks Eli in his "personal area." Eli then decides to make a fake truce and so he offers Fitz a fake ID. However, Eli and Adam then get on the Most Wanted lists of criminals and find one that looks a bit like FItz, so that cops will think he's the criminal. In [[Try Honesty (2)|'Try Honesty (2) ']]When Eli gets to school, he hands Fitz his fake ID, proceeding to walk away after. Adam asks Eli what they'll do until Fitz gets caught, and Eli tells him to wait. Later on, Fitz greets Eli and Clare in a very friendly manner in the hall. He even goes as far to call them, "My brother...and my sister." When Clare notices, she questions Eli if he has completed his mission. Eli tells her that his mission had only just begun and there was more to it. Clare seems worried and tells Adam that if Eli does anything bad, someone should be there for him, but Adam tells her to stay out of it. After school, when Fitz walks out of the store, Eli makes a phone call to 911 and tells them to come quickly because there is a fight. Eli walks up to Fitz provokes him about the fake ID. Eli pushes Fitz, and Fitz grabs Eli by his shirt and throws him into an alley. Fitz keeps punching and kicking him, while Eli insults Fitz's punches. Soon, the police arrive, and they break up the fight. When Fitz tries to run away, they both get pushed against a wall. The fake ID is brought up, and Fitz thinks he'll get away without any charges, because it doesn't have his real identity on it. To Eli's amusement, Fitz is handcuffed and arrested, while Eli is free to go. At school once again, Clare is worried and asks where he has been. She notices the cut on Eli's lip and asks what had happened. Eli explains everything, and Clare is surprised that he got Fitz arrested. She walks away, saying she was about to go to Mr. Simpson about Eli's mental issues. Eli stops her and asks her to give him some credit. Fitz walks in and declares war against Eli. To Clare, Eli says he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. In My Body Is A Cage (1) 'Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen where they run into Clare and Adam. Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and Clare covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. [[My Body Is A Cage (2)|'My Body Is A Cage (2)]] Fitz is not present, but Mr. Simpson is seen telling Mrs. Torres that both Fitz and Owen were suspended for assaulting Adam. In Purple Pills (1), Adam makes plans with Eli at the Dot, to hangout after school. He tells Elit that he ordered a pay per view movie, and Eli jokes around saying he doesn't want to watch that kind of stuff, but Adam tells him he's gross and that it's a movie on kung-fu. Fitz comes in and starts to bust them, but Eli tells him to get lost. After Eli, tells him that he can't because he has to stay home and study. Adam is upset because he was hoping to do something, but just ignores it. After, school he goes back to the Dot and sees Eli and Clare on having a study hangout. Eli is embarrassed and he explains everything. Adam is pissed off, and tries to ignore him. Eli and Clare then offer for him to tag along, but Adam tells them he wont because he's not going to be a third wheel again. At school the next day Adam ignores Eli and Clare's seating area, and listens to Fitz when he asks if Adam wants to sit across from him. Adam is confused that Fitz was an enemy and now he's trying to be a friend. Fitz also says it's a free country, and Adam can do whatever he wants. Fitz offers to forget about their past incidents if Adam is willing to. They eat lunch and have a friendly conversation, and when Eli confronts Adam, Adam basically makes fun of Eli and makes him leave pissed off. At the dot after school, Eli confronts Adam about him hanging out with the bully, Fitz. Adam tells him he's tired of being pitied and being the third wheel. He makes Eli feel bad and give up to say that he pitied him. Adam ignores Eli and Clare and continues to hang with Fitz. In Purple Pills (2), 'Adam is seen in the fitness room of Degrassi high school with Fitz and some others. Fitz tells Adam he has to leave as he is putting on boxing gloves. Fitz lets Adam in on a secret. Fitz is in the fighting club. Adam tells Fitz he wants to fight, to prove he really is a boy. Fitz is surprisingly accepting of this. He tells Adam the rules, one, there is no fighting club, two don't tell anybody about the fighting club. Later on Adam is ready to take on his first opponent, until Bianca walks through the door. Fitz tells Adam the third rule is that guys can't punch girls. Adam storms out calling the group losers. The next day Adam is angry. Eli approaches with a snarky comment about how wrong Adam is to befriend Fitz. Adam agrees with Eli and tells him he's going to fight Fitz. He approaches Fitz and punches him in the stomach and throws him to the ground. Eli tells Adam to stop and Adam replies with " I can fight my own battles." Fitz challenges Adam to a real fight outside in the parking lot. Later on when Adam is practicing boxing in the fitness room, Eli and Clare confront Adam telling him to back out. Adam just walks away bumping into Eli on the way out. Clare asks Eli what he's going to do and Eli remains silent and exits the room, leaving Clare worried. Outside Adam is pacing near a school bus. Eli comes up and tells him he still has time to back out but Adam is determined. Adam asks why he isn't with Clare. Eli replies that Clare doesn't understand boys, they have to stand by their buddies. Fitz comes into the parking lot. Adam walks over and starts pushing Fitz. Eli tries to break up the fight but Fitz hits Eli in the mouth causing him, again to bleed in the lip. Meanwhile as students are writing their exams in the gym, Clare lights a golf ball on fire and rolls it into the gym causing the smoke alarm to go off and the school to be evacuated which causes Eli and Adam to run and the fight to stop. In 'All Falls Down (1), Eli, protecting Clare, buts the blame of the stink bomb on Fitz, stating to Mr. Simpson that he heard Fitz bragging about it. Later, as Eli is just about to kiss Clare, Fitz interupts angirly saying he had just been in Simpson's office for an hour. Eli replies by saying "Oops, me and my loose lips!" , to which Fitz puts him in a headlock, only stopping when a teacher sees. Clare is upset with the violence, and says "Can't you two just kiss and make-up?" to which Eli replies that the only way to keep a bully away is to make them scared. Later, when Clare is buying 2 tickets to the Vegas Night dance, Fitz makes a stupid comment, and then Clare tells him she set off the stink bomb, and that she'll take the blame with Simpson if he'll leave Adam and Eli alone. Fitz declines, which makes Clare tell him she'll do anything, well, anything that doesn't involve breaking a commandment. Fitz says he'll leave Adam and Eli alone-IF, Clare goes to the dance with him, stating "Fitzy needs a date!" , Clare hastily agrees. Later, when Clare is nervous about telling Eli the news, Adam does it for her, explaining "Better to just RIP the bandaid off!", then leaves them to talk. Eli is kind of mad, but goes along with it. When going outside, he spots Fitz, and storms through the doors, approaching him and saying "Big man Fitz, using Clare to get back at me." Fitz retaliates with "Ya, i guess she wants a boyfriend who wears less makeup than she does." Eli threatens "If you hurt her-"you'll do what?" Fitz interrupts, Eli has no comeback, "Ya, that's what i thought." Fitz continues. Then, as he's leaving, he finally says "Don't worry, when we have sex, i'll be gentle." smirking. Eli gives him a major death glare. A few hours before the dance, Eli stops by Clare's house where she's getting ready with Alli and Jenna. Since they were talking about how crazy Clare's life is with the Eli and Fitz situation, when Jenna answers the door, she says "Speaking of the devil..". Eli brings Clare outside where he tries to give her drugs to put in Fitz's drink that will make him puke. She refuses. Eli asks "Who's side are you on!?" and she replies "I don't know- but i'm definetly not on the side of someone who tries to poison." In All Falls Down (2), Fitz is seen speaking with Clare at his locker. Clare confronts him about what he said to Eli. Fitz explains that although he is attracted to Clare, he would never try to have sex with her unless she reciprocated the act. Fitz and Clare enter Vegas Night with the rest of their conversation continuing on Fitz's anger with Eli. Clare originally planned for the two of them to speak, ending with Eli giving Fitz a full appology. Eli is seen by the drinks when Clare approaches followed by Fitz. Clare asks Eli to appologize, which he does, only to have Fitz saracastically go on to say that he wasn't 'Feeling' his words. Clare comes to Eli's defense going on to say that an appology was all Fitz wanted and the two (Eli and Fitz) proceed to smooth things over with a few drinks. Eli hands Fitz the cup with a smirk on his face. Clare notices this and asks Fitz and Eli to switch drinks (presumably wondering whether Eli would go on with his plan to poison Fitz). Fitz takes the drink and begins throwing up almost immediately. He runs out of the room with Clare glaring at Eli. Eli goes on to mutter that it was her call to switch the drinks. Clare goes to see an angry Fitz at his locker. As Clare appologizes for Eli's actions, Fitz takes a knife from his locker. Clare sees this and immediately ends the conversation going on to find Eli. She finds him outside in the hallways and tells him to run, stating the fact that Fitz has a knife. Fitz enters the scene with his knife out walking towards the couple. Clare tells him to stop to which Fitz replies, 'Shut up bitch," Fitz continues to glower at Eli making threats. Clare backs away as Fitz continues to bear down on Eli. He strikes the knife at Eli and Eli drops to the floor with a laughing Fitz nearly crying at the situation. He missed all his vitals and stuck the knife in the wall. Eli looks up at the knife and Fitz laughs at him, telling him his urine stains would come out with bleach. The police (already called) enter and arrest Fitz. Fitz is later seen being shoved into a cop car. Memorable Quotes To Eli and Clare: "What's up my brother?..and sister?" To Eli: "I'm sorry... about your nards." Drew: "Hey, heard you were messing with my brother." Fitz: "Last time we checked you had a sister." To Clare: "Fitzy needs a date." To Adam and Bianca: "Cat fight!" To Eli (about Clare): "Don't worry, when we have sex I'll be gentle." To Eli (about Clare): "I guess she's looking for a boyfriend who wears less eye makeup than she does." To Clare: "Shut up bitch!' To Eli (after 'stabbing') "You can bleach urine stains." Clare: " Is that corsage for me?" Fıtz: "My mom made me get" Legacy Fitz was arrested twice thus far in the series. Whether or not his actions call for some serious action is unclear as the character has had a huge role in the series thus far. His fanbase has grown quite a bit with the last episode. Changes to his personality may lead to the speculations that his character has yet to show more to him. Whether his feelings towards Clare were genuine is unclear, but he was shown to be attracted to smart girls which Clare, already so involved with the character, seems to fit perfectly. His hostility towards Adam all but done, his antagonistic behaviour towards Eli may lead to a sparring of characters, something common on hte Degrassi series. Habits Fitz has so far been shown to be angry and somewhat intolerable. His feuds with characters like Adam and Torres depict as a mere bully as he usually starts these altercations. However, his battles with Eli have so far been not completely one-sided, as Eli has delt some hefty blows; getting Fitz arrested twice and spiking his drink at Vegas night. Fitz also seems to be a regular drinker, along with Bianca and K.C., he was shown to be quite fine with alchohol. Whether his drinkings are a spur of the moment or not have yet to be seen. His academic stature is unsure but easy to assume as he had diffculty displacing human attraction as a biology rather than a physics component (as he stated to Clare after she confronted him about whether or not sex was his intentions). He does however have a dendency to go for smart girls as he stated himself, and proves with his advances towards Clare. He may simply be doubting himself as Drew Torres did aswell. Intimidation is one of his many tools for fear. He has a knife in his locker which has not been stated to have been used before, but his comforablity with the weapon may be an indication to hunting excursions or simply a need to keep up a 'tough-guy' look. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 10 Category:Juniors Category:Bullying Category:Drinking Category:Drugs Category:Male Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:The Ravine Category:jail